


Happy Birthday, Lucifer

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU Chloe, AU Lucifer, Light Smut, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: "Happy birthday, Lucifer"Prompt from @literalylucifer on TwitterThis is an AU work, that could potentially grow.. Haven't written a careless Chloe much before! This is a Season 1 Lucifer with AU Chloe. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday, Lucifer

Hands.

His hands.

Her hands.

The scene went from black to colorful and charged, back to black. How did he end up in the penthouse? Weren't they just downstairs taking shots for his birthday? The room and bodies around him swirled and twisted in a beautiful dance his eyes lazily followed.

"Happy birthday, Lucifer" he heard in the background, muffled by the heartbeat in his ears.

The drugs never affected him this way. Lucifer easily snorted a brick of coke on a Tuesday and never felt as affected as he was right now. Loud sighs and moans filled the room as he tried to get a hold on his bearings.

Fishing his hands into the satin sheets beneath him, he struggled to prop himself up. The dirty blonde with pouty lips worked his body below the waist, vibrations escaping her throat as she took him deeper. The brunettes beside him were clearly more interested in each other than him. 

"The guest bedroom is just down that hall ladies. Please, enjoy yourselves." Even inebriated, the devil always sought to fill others' desires. "I am happily entertained and willing to join the party after I ravage this one." His dark gaze surveyed the woman working herself between his legs, spots of black and white impairing his vision periodically.

Then he saw them. The sobering sight of extra joints in her back, naked to the human eye but clear as the sun to the divine. Suddenly, he tried make sense of the scene before him as an unknowing panic settled in his stomach.

"What are you?! Who are you and who sent you?!"

Black, color, black, spinning.

Breaking away from his erection, saliva covering her grin. "Chloe is my real name, but I don't take orders from anyone. I'm here on my own free will." Her face was dark, but was it with desire or evil? 

_Bloody hell, these were some drugs._

Her long, slender fingers worked their way down his hips, red manicured nails scraping long marks into his flesh. 

_Are those.. scratches?_

Realizing he may be in danger of being seduced by a divine creature, a strong hand grabbed the being's wrist and pulled her small body towards him.

"Judging by the hidden wings, you are not a demon. That much is clear. Maybe a fallen angel? Ah, I know! A succubus! Tell me dear, how did you make it here and why are you here to kill me? Speak!" Lucifers grip around the woman's slender wrist tightened, threatening breakage if she didn't give him answers.

"Succubus, yes. But I am not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite really," she cooed. Chloe's dark navy eyes glimmered in the light as she scanned the devil's toned body. "I've been here almost ten years, abandoning my home when a riff in the dimension tore an exit. It was quickly closed by you after the uprising, but not before I managed to escape."

Color, black, spinning, color.. now that she wasn't feeding off him, he was beginning to regain consciousness. 

Succubus. That explains the drug effect.

"You know you cannot kill me. And you're lucky I don't kill you for escaping the kingdom. I'm feeling rather generous, so please. Explain why I should spare your soul, useless succubus?" Fire burned in his irises as he waited for the response. His mind was halfway made up. He would let Chloe answer then kill her anyway. No child of Lilith's was allowed out of Hell without his permission. Not all were Mazikeen and not all were loyal soldiers.

"My lord, I apologize." Her hands now caressing up his bare chest while his grip began to lessen. "I promise you no danger. I have no desires in killing you, but rather quite the opposite, as I mentioned." Hunger now burning in the gold flecks of her deep blue eyes. Her long dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders as her mouth moved to place a kiss on his chest, slowly raking her tongue up his neck. His strong hand was now being lifted over his head, his other hand settled on the hip that grinded down against him.

His own desires for fucking a demon were clouding his thoughts. He knew Chloe wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't hurt him, but he could feel an underlying motive she had not voiced. Giving in to her seduction, he let his mind be consumed in elation and pleasure. Surely no human could give him this, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass for the raw sex he was about the endure. The effects the succubus could illicit were enough for him to say yes. 

For the next hour, the succubus fed from his divinity. Chloe's wings unfurled as she reached her first orgasm while he thrusted hard for his. Falling over the edges of pleasure over and over again, Lucifer also unfurled his grand wings. A divine pair in the darkest ways. His new companionship reminded him of simpler times with Mazikeen.

There was something about this being though that he needed to understand. She was interesting in the most annoying of ways. Hell, maybe she could help him finally send his holier-than-thou brother back to high heaven.

Exhausted, Chloe laid across Lucifer's bare body, wings carelessly strewn about. Her bluish black feathers had not been touched in eons, yet here was the most "evil" being in existence stroking lightly along the soft down. 

The scent of Hell long dissipated from their scents, but there was definitely a connection neither the devil nor succubus could explain. Were they each longing for the familiarity of home? 

"Darling, it's time to be fully truthful with me. Why are you here in my home?" The mindless feather caressing ceased, he began to sit up so he was leaning against the headboard. Lucifer grabbed a cigarette from the nightstand and lit up while waiting for Chloe to answer.

Also sitting up now, she pulled the sheets around her torso and rested next to him. Her dark wings were a stark contrast to the brilliant white of his feathers. His wingspan was easily twice, almost thrice her own, and both wings sagged behind him while he puffed the tobacco. Leaning into his side encompassed by his wing, she stole a drag. She handed back his cigarette, finally answering. "Mazikeen. I'm here to kill her."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this AU! Different than what I normally would write, but I may continue this one! Let me know if you want to see more on this! ❤


End file.
